Help! I'm trapped in my cousin's body!
by Sarah-Critique
Summary: Hinata is a shy girl. Neji is a confident young man. What happens if their bodies switch? NOT A NEJIXHINATA! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1:

Hinata streched and yawned in a bored way.

"W-well, I'm going to show father my new move today!" She said, trying to be brightly. But instead of her nice, soft voice, her voice was deep and boyish. She ran up to the mirror and looked into it. Instead of seeing her reflection, she saw Neji's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

_**Neji's room...**_

"O-Oh god. I have to go th-through another day in this s-stupid mansion..." Neji twitched. Why the heck did he stutter? And why the heck did he have a girly voice? Without thinking, he ran to his mirror and looked into it. He saw Hinata's reflection.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!"

He ran out of his room and saw... well he saw Neji. But he was Neji, he was just stuck in this Hinata body. Oh god! It makes no sense!

"W-who are you!" he yelled.

"Who are you!" he answered.

"I-I'm Neji and I'm t-trapped in a girl n-named Hinata's body!" Neji yelled, running around in circles.

"Oh man! Neji, I'm trapped in your body but I'm Hinata." She said in a hysterical voice, "Oh god! What am I going to do! I know! I'll tell father!" She was about to run out. Neji stopped her.

"Are you crazy! Your in my body, right? So if you go and run to your dad, he would think its me and he'll think I'm crazy!" Neji screamed.

"Oh yeah... I didn't think of that." She said, her voice trembling. She fell down on the floor and started sobbing. Neji slapped her across the face. (Remember, he's still in Hinata's body.)

"1. Do not fall down and cry when your in my body. 2. Make sure you do not stutter when in my body. If I catch you breaking those rules, I will kill you as soon as I'm out of this body! Your body is so weak! There is no power to it at all!" Neji snapped.

"Yes Neji-"

"No, say yes Hinata."

"Yes Hinata-niichan. I won't ever do it again... And you have to act more shy towards people you know..." Hinata said rubbing the part of the face in which she was slapped.

"I'll go to Tsunade to find out what happened." Neji said, walking away toward the exit.

"Uh Neji... I have a question..."

"What?"

"What happens if we need to go to the bathroom...?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsunade!" Neji and Hinata yelled, trying to get her attention.  
"What do you want?!" Tsunade snapped, obviously grumpy.  
"W-we have a p-problem..." Neji muttered.  
"What is it?" Tsunade asked, getting impatient.  
"Well, maybe we should talk to you about this inside..." Hinata whispered, getting everyone in Tsunade's office.  
15 minutes later.  
"So let me get this straight." She looked over at Neji. "Your Hinata?" Hinata nodded. Tsunade then looked over at Hinata. "And your Neji?" Neji nodded. "I think I understand what happened. Did any one in your family create a jutsu involving spirit meditating?" Hinata turned the deepest shade of scarlet. "Lady Tsunade... I made the jutsu... I think I made this whole problem..." Hinata whispered, trembling. Neji got up and tried to strangle Hinata, but Tsunade stopped the fight just in time.  
"Idiots. I have the cure." The two Hyuugas looked at their Hokage. "You do"  
"Yes. But it will take one week to make. So that means just stay like that for 6 more days, and the medicine will be done!" Tsunade said, trying to be cheerful. Neji and Hinata scowled.  
"Fine..." They both said in unison, looking down.  
"Good. Now get out." Tsunade commanded. The two cousins ran out without looking back.  
"Thanks a lot Hinata. Thanks to you, I'm stuck in your body for a whole week." Neji fumed.  
"Hn. Sometimes, Neji, your so mean..." Hinata snapped, glaring at him. They reached the Hyuuga mansion and Kiba and Shino were waiting for Hinata. "Eh, Hinata! Lets go and train!" Kiba yelled as his cute puppy Akamaru barked his approval. Hinata, I am going to KILL YOU!! Neji thought as he pretended to act like Hinata and waved like a happy little girl. "Coming!" Neji said with fake happiness and made sure to give Hinata a death look as he passed by her. "Neji!" A gruff voice yelled in the distance. Hinata shivered. It was her father. "Neji! Its time to train"  
Hinata froze. Train? 


	3. Chapter 3

_**With Neji...**_

"Eh! Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata!" Kiba chanted.

"Kiba, stop." Shino said, collecting bugs.

"Hinata! Say high to akamaru!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba, just shut up!" Shino said, now yelling.

"Hinata-" Kiba began.

"K-KIBA! I'M MEDITAITING!!!" Neji screamed. Kiba twitched.

"Well sorry..."

_Why did he call me Hinata again? Oh yeah. I'm stuck in her body..._ Neji thought grumpily and closed his eyes to meditate again.

_**With Hinata...**_

_Oh no! I have to train with Father! EEK! I never trained with him before. He always shuned me. What am i going to do?!_

"Neji, lets train." Hiashi Hyuuga comanded, going into the traditional Hyuuga fighting stance. _uh oh..._

Immidiatly, Hiashi-san dissapeared and reapeared behind Hinata, getting ready to use his taijutsu attack. All of a sudden, Hinata knew what to do. She turned around calmly and grabbed his wrists. Then, she flung him over to the wall behind him. He landed gracefully on his feet.

"Just what your capable of doing, Neji." Hiashi said, smiling. Hinata shook with suprise. _How did I just do that... Maybe this is why Neji is a genius._ For the rest of the evening, Hinata trained with her father and Neji stayed with Kiba and Shino. In the end of the day both were exausted, and had to go to the other's rooms since they switched bodies.

_**With Neji...**_

As soon as Neji entered Hinata's bedroom, he saw action figures and posters all over the walls. _What person is crazy enough to have action figures and posters of...NARUTO?!_ And it was true. Pictures of Naruto, action figures, posters, anything that has to do with Naruto was in her room.

"I'm scared..."

_**With Hinata...**_

She flopped onto her bed and looked around. On the walls were posters of chakra points, fighting stances, etc. As Hinata put one hand under the pillow, she felt a paper underneath. As she brand it out, she couldn't hel it but chuckle. It was a picture of team Gai. Gai sensei and Lee were crossed out of the picture with redmarker. Tenten and Neji were incircled with a red heart and on the back was a love poem for Tenten.

"The idiot..."

Thanks for reading this part of my Fanfic people! My friend, xXI'm-wi3rD-dea1-wiTh-1tXx, gave me _alot _of these ideas. thx!

Hinaril-Sama


	4. Chapter 4

So your thinking everyday went the same, Neji bieng tortured by Kiba's non-stop yapping, and Hinata having to train with father with her bieng on the verge of a nervous breakdown, right? Well, almost. Yes, eveything went the same except during the seventh, or the last, day of the switch. Tomorrow, they would be having they're own bodies again...

_**With Neji...**_

"Y-yes! Tomorrow, I'm free! I get to sleep in my own room and get away from this lunatic's body whose obssessed with Naruto!" Neji cheered happily, "But most of all, I get my gorgeous, lovely, beutiful hair back. Yay!" (Me: WTF?! )

_**With Hinata...**_

"Today is the last day... I'll be free... YES!" Hinata screamed as she ran around the room jumping up and down. _Not only that, but I get to stay away from this crazed lunatic!_ Hinata ran down the hallway, extremely happy. She met Neji on the end of the hallway, who was smiling brightly as well. Today, the whole hyuuga mansion would be taking a day off, as they do every Friday for some traditional reason.

"Well, I'm going outside." Hinata said and ran off. Neji also went outside, although, he didn't run.

_**With Hinata...**_

_lalalalalalalalalalalala_ Hinata thought, humming and bieng too happy. Then as she turned the corner, she saw Naruto. Hinata froze. Without thinking, she dove behind a light pole and stayed there, watching him. _He is soooooooo cool..._ Hinata thought, having heart eyes. Hinata kept following naruto and staring at him for at least 1 hour. Suddenlly, Naruto turned around and yelled, "All right Neji! Why the hell are you staring at me like that!?" Hinata turned scarlet and looked down. She _was _in Neji's body. And, now that she actually thought about it, It didn't look right for Neji to be staring at Naruto with heart eyes...

"Um... I dropped this..." Hinata said, picking up a random peice of paper off the ground. And with that, she ran off like the wind. _That was wierd... _Naruto thought as he went on training.

_**With Neji...**_

"I-I'm bored..." Neji sighed as he strolled throught the park. When inside, he saw Tenten sitting under a tree. Without thinking, he ran towards her.

"Tenten-san!" Neji called out. Tenten turned around and smiled respectfully at him.

"Your hair is pretty today..." Neji said happily. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"H-Hey, do you want to come over my house today?" Neji asked hopefully. Tenten sweatdropped.

"Uh... No... Neji said he'll take me to... a restauraunt! Yeah... He said he'll take me to a restaraunt!" Tenten said said looking away. Neji blinked. _Wait a second... I'm Neji... Holy crap, I was just flirting with a girl and I am a girl! How could I forget..._ Neji thought, blushing madly.

"Right. See you!" Neji said, trying to smile and ran as fast as he could away.

"What the heck was wrong with her?" Tenten mumbled to her self as she picked and apple from the tree she was under and ate it.

_**Back at the hyuuga compound...**_

As Hinata and Neji were about to go to their rooms, they met eachother in the hallway.

"Y-you had a bad day too?" Neji asked, face still bright red from the incident that happened.

"Yeah..." Hinata muttered, going into the room and slamming the door. Neji went to his room and did the same.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you so much Dianne for giving me so many ideas for this Fan fiction! By the way, there should be only one chapter left in this fan fiction to go!


	5. Chapter 5

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hinabi screamed like a lunatic,running around of the house.

"Hinabi, Shut-up!" Hinata screamed, running out of the house as fast as possible. Neji waited outside for her.

"W-What took you so long?" Neji asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Hinabi. She kept saying that her nightmare would come true." Hinata asked, shrugging. Neji stared.

"Hinabi w-was talking to me?" Neji asked.

"No she was talking to m-" Hinata began.

"S-She thought it was me, r-remember? Your in my body...?" Neji asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh! Uh...Yeah, about that, I sort of told Hinabi about this switch thingy. She would have figured it out anyway..." Hinata muttered. Neji rolled his eyes.

"What was the d-dream anyway?" Neji asked. Hinata stared blankly at him. "Hinabi's dream...?" Neji said, rolling his eyes agian.

"Oh! It was something about her turning into a cheer leader..." Hinata mumbled.

"..."

"What?"

"Lets just get to T-Tsunade's office so that we c-can get our body's b-back." Neji said, shaking his head. Hinata nodded.

_**In Tsunade's office...**_

"Drink this." Tsunade commanded without any explanation. _Nice job welcoming us._ Neji thought scartasticlly as he took one of the vials that Tsunade gave to him. Hinata took the other one. Neji tried to drink it quickly. But, it was impossible. The drink was scorching and it burned his throught and stomach. The taste was like old vomit. When he finally finished the drink, he was doubled on the floor, gasping for air. A few seconds later, Hinata was doing the same. Then, everything went black for both of them.

_**When they both woke up...**_

Neji and Hinata woke up, they fund themselves on two different beds in the same room of a hospital. Tsunade was there, waiting. She looked at Hinata immidiatly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Hinata..." Hinata said, raising an eyebrow. She then looked at Neji.

"And you are?" She said, glaring at Neji.

"Neji..." Neji replied streching his arms.

"Good." Tsunade said getting up. "The medicine worked. Your in your bodies again." Neji and Hinata blinked.

"I'm... in my body again! I can't believe it!" Hinata said excitedly. She then froze. "And... I don't stutter anymore! Ha ha ha!" Hinata screamed, running out of the room.

"Yay..." Neji said, walking away boredly.

"Wierdos.." Tsunade muttered, walking away as well.

_**In the Hyuuga compound...**_

Hiashi was training with Hinata.

Wow Hinata! I didn't realize my own daughter was this strong!" Hiashe exclaimed. _I didn't know either... until I became more confident..._ Hinata thought, smiling.

_**Where ever Neji is...**_

Lee and Neji were training together.

"You've gotten nicer..."Lee said suspiciously.

"Is that a bad thing?" Neji said smiling.

"Nope!" Lee and Tenten both said together at the same time, laughing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm sorry the ending sucked, people... But Yay! the fan fictions over! Once again, thank you for reading my fan fictions guys!


End file.
